When love koala kicks you into an abulance
by Kawaii Bishyness
Summary: If you survive an accident, it makes you stronger. Except that no one wants to have multiple accidents happen all the time. Somehow, whenever Antonio was near Romano, he ends up at the hospital.


**Title: **When love koala-kicks you into an ambulance

**Pairing: **Spamano~ I'm trying it out :)

**Genre: **Fluff (Mhmm!), with lots of sunshine and candy

**Rating: **K+ (OMFG ARE YOU SERIOUS? NOT NC-17 ANYMORE? /shot)

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNINNNNNGGGG! **Fluff attack, Clumsiness, and well y'know, boy x boy action (a little). I'm pretty sure I made Romano cooler than he actually is, but w/e. Romano's pretty hot, 'yo. Italian, yeahhhhh! /shot. Somehow it's easier to describe what Lovi's wearing than Toni, although I have no idea why.

**Happy Valentines Day, Pineapple Desu! This is for you, since spamano's your OTP. Love you!**

* * *

Antonio worked at a coffee shop. Girls from all over swooped in, just to see him bend over to get the whipped cream, or to see his smile, bright as the sun. He always said a cheerful 'hello!' which made them all giggle profusely. He also got double the tips, and many sprawled out phone numbers on receipts. He pocketed the tips happily, as one would always need as much cash as possible. He never had an interest for the girls, because he didn't quite like how they all attempted to get his attention by leaning forward, showing their cleavage, or oh-so-subtly crossed their legs, their pointy stilettos looking more like weapons than shoes.

The one person who he found interesting was an Italian. He walked in one day, his dark caramel eyes looking irritated, his hair curl bobbing up and down. His dark washed jeans hung on his hips loosely, accenting his thin legs. He had his hands in his brown leather jacket, and a red-and-black plaid scarf wrapped around his neck. His skin was a healthy tan, making him look sun-kissed. A couple of girls swiveled in their chairs and waved at him. He gave them a smile, making them all giggle. His black messenger bag bumped his hip every so often, and Antonio felt his eyes drawn to his face. Their eyes met. Antonio wasn't sure why, but he was staring at his eyes, the colour of rich coffee, rimmed with thick, dark eyelashes. Antonio walked over to his table, and pulled out a paper and pencil.

"What would you like?" Antonio said.

"Drip coffee." The other mumbled. Antonio smiled, and chirped. "Alright! $4.50, please."

"Holy shit!" He said. "That's a whole load of fucking money for a coffee!"

"Hah, I know." Antonio said. "But that's the only way we're going to earn money, sir."

"Don't call me sir." He snarled. "It makes me feel old. I'm only 21."

"I'm 21 as well." Antonio said, his eyes lightening up. "Do you go to University here?"

"What are you, a stalker?" He looked at him suspiciously. "But yes. I'm Romano Vargas."

"Antonio Carriedo." Antonio said.

"Did I ask for your name?" Romano rolled his eyes, and handed over a bunch of coins. "You better make it fast, or else I'm leaving."

Antonio had never made coffee as fast as then.

* * *

Romano had decided to put his half finished cup of coffee away. As he walked to the table, he accidentally slipped on a paper napkin. Luckily, he regained his balance, but the coffee cup had flew off.

"Fuck!" Romano cursed.

"Ow!" Romano looked up, and almost face-palmed himself. The damn coffee had hit Antonio, which was currently seeping through his shirt. Antonio gave a frustrated noise, and took off his shirt in one movement. About half of the cafe exploded into screams of approval. The other half was busy taking pictures. The worst part, however, is that Romano couldn't take his eyes off of his body. Despite how he had seemed at first, he had abs- _abs_- and they were a freakin' six pack. His arms were toned, and they were such a nice tan...

Romano felt like slapping himself.

"Sorry about that." Romano said instead, walking over. "Lemme help." He grabbed the closest thing he could find, and it was a chocolate chip muffin. In a strange sense of panic, he smashed it against Antonio's chest. All that did was give more pain and most likely a chest full of muffin. Romano coughed awkwardly.

"Well." He said. He pulled out 20 cents out from his pocket, and slipped it into Antonio's pants pocket. "You should wash it off." As everyone gaped at him, he walked off, feeling like a retard.

"Are you okay, Antonio?" Tino, a fellow barista, looked at him worriedly. Antonio stared off into space, and then turned around, grinning.

"I hope he'll come back!" He said happily. "Don't you?"

Tino looked at him strangely, and then finally said: "We're running low on muffins. Can you bake some?"

* * *

The second time Antonio saw Romano was a few weeks later. It wasn't a complete fail, really. Romano had walked in, searching in the cafe, and deliberately didn't meet Antonio's eye.

Of course, Antonio did not notice. He instead walked forward, smiled his full-of-sunshines-and-rainbows smile, making Romano scrunch down, wincing at the brightness.

"Hello, Romano! What would you like to have today?" He said.

"BLT sandwich." Romano paused for a second. "Without the tomato."

At this, Antonio gasped in pain. He fell to the floor, and was rolling around, heaving and breathing hard. Romano jumped up, pressing his back to the window pane instead of helping the other. Romano stared for a while, before saying:

"What the fuck?"

A couple of people turned their heads in their direction. Some raised their eyebrows. Romano frantically shook his head to indicate that he was not the one who, ahem, 'hurt' Antonio. After a few minutes, Antonio got up, and then looked at Romano.

"YOU!" He shouted, pointing his finger at him. Romano flinched. "Apologize to my tomato!"

"...Are you shitting me?" Romano finally said. "Why would I do such a thing!"

"Wait a second!" Antonio said. "I'll get something!" Antonio rushed into the kitchen, making people yell a few startled cries. Romano drummed his fingers on the wooden table. Antonio rushed out, carrying a tomato.

"This is Mr. Tomato." Antonio beamed. Romano shielded his eyes. "See? He's perfectly yummy! Take a bite!" Antonio plopped Mr. Tomato onto his table. Romano stared at it, before picking it up.

"Hi Mr. Tomato." Romano deadpanned. He then proceeded to throw it down on the floor. It splattered and became a red, gushy mess. "Bye, Mr. Tomato. Shit man," Romano looked at Antonio, "You made me waste a perfectly good tomato! You're a tomato killer!" Antonio gasped, clutching his shirt.

"I-I am!" Antonio was stunned. "Oh no! Oh nooooooo!" He ran back into the kitchen, and Romano could hear him sobbing and yelling, "TINO! I'M A TOMATO KILLER!"

If Antonio had stayed, he would've seen Romano laughing silently into his hand.

* * *

Antonio was bringing in a bag of coffee beans when he saw Romano again. Romano had a lollipop in his mouth, walking comfortably. He had on a charcoal grey blazer, the sleeves rolled up. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top so that you could see the nape of his neck. His loose distressed jeans seemed to contrast against the blazer, and he didn't seem to notice the girls (and boys) glancing at him every now and then.

"Hey! Romano!" Antonio grinned, and waved his hand at him. Romano noticed him, and fluttered his fingers in lieu of a response. Antonio carried in the bag of coffee beans before wiping his hand on his apron, and waiting for Romano to come over.

"Tomato bastard." Romano greeted him. Antonio's eyes lightened up.

"Tomatoes are tasty!" Antonio gushed. "You shouldn't have killed Mr. Tomato. He had his whole life ahead of him." Antonio then gestured dramatically into the distance.

"Yeah, getting chopped up into little tomato slices for sandwiches, that is." Romano rolled his eyes. Antonio pouted. "By the way, is that for the cafe?" Romano pointed at the bags of coffee beans.

"Yes! We usually get our orders every week." Antonio hoisted another bag of coffee beans over his shoulder. Romano followed him into the back door of the cafe.

"Say," Romano said hesitantly. Antonio turned around, his emerald green eyes eagerly waiting for his sentence. "Can you get your cafe to, umm, hire me? I'm low on cash, so-"

"Of course!" Antonio said instantly. Romano blinked.

"What, really?" Romano said. Antonio nodded, his smile widening (if that was even possible).

"Yeah! I'll put in a good word for you. Meanwhile, can you carry this back in?" Antonio dumped the coffee bag on Romano. Romano staggered under the weight, but he didn't fall down, which most people probably would've done.

"Yeah, alright. You can just leave me, dying by myself. I'm TOTALLY COOL WITH IT!" Romano yelled as Antonio ran back in. Romano sighed, and attempted to walk in, but only managed a single baby step.

"This," He said, heaving slightly, "is going to take a while."

* * *

Romano had attracted some more attention ever since he started to work there. With his slender frame, large, serious eyes, and a rather immature air, he was a chick magnet. Girls would wander in at 6 in the morning just to see him put the finishing touches on the cakes, his nimble fingers making all sorts of designs with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Romano worked overtime, had a massive amount of tips, and basically seemed to be doing fine economically. Physically, however, he looked like a mess.

"Is that concealer under your eyes?" Tino had asked one day. Romano turned a shade darker.

"Yes. I have these really bad dark circles." Romano clarified it.

"Oh no! Romano!" Antonio scolded him. "You should at least have 8 hours of sleep every day!"

"That's for kids, not university students." Romano rolled his eyes. He, however, did sleep for 8 hours that night.

* * *

"You know." Antonio said one day. Romano and Antonio were on their lunch break, sitting down on a table and sipping caramel machiattos.

"Yes?" Romano said, bored.

"I don't see you in school, do you go to a different university?" Romano thought for a minute.

"We could have different majors." He said.

"But still!" Antonio said. "I want to see you more often!" At that, Romano choked. He started to cough, wheezing as though he was dying. After several more long minutes in which Antonio stared as Romano was about to die, he finally calmed down.

"Thanks a lot for helping me, you jerk!" He said, getting up. "I'm going to work."

"Wait! No! Romano, I'm sorrrrrryyyyyy!" Antonio said desperately. Romano went into the kitchen, and put his apron back on. Romano's face was bright red, his eyes embarrassed. Romano brushed his bangs back, and gulped a few sips of water.

"Goddamn tomato bastard..."

* * *

Tino sent Romano and Antonio to a little shopping expenditure. They were to get some more ingredients and snoop around other coffee shops to see what they were doing. This was the first time Romano had seen Antonio wearing something different other than his white shirt and black apron, and he had to admit that he looked good. His shirt fit snugly over his toned abs and showed off his arms, and the jeans left nothing to your imagination, which made Romano turn the other direction more than once.

"So! Off to Wal Mart we go!" Antonio said cheerfully. Romano sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Romano said. "Why do I have to be paired up with you?"

"Because you love me!" Before Romano can smack him for such a comment, Antonio continued on. "And we make the best 2 person team ever!"

"I sometimes wonder if you're actually 5." Romano said dryly. Antonio beamed at him.

"I get that a lot." Antonio said. Romano shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

"I can tell." Romano rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we're here!" Antonio grabbed Romano's hand. Before he could protest, they were already inside, met with the glorifications and bright lights known as 'the grocery store'.

That few minutes was probably the most retarded and funnest time Romano had ever had. Antonio ran in and out of aisles, pushing the cart back and forth. He had even requested Romano to push him, while he was sitting in the cart, with a serious face. After Romano had shot him down after the 15th time, he finally caved in, and tried his best to ignore the looks and just focus on the sound of Antonio's laugh, whooping with joy. Here and there, he grabbed a few items, filling the cart and burying Antonio underneath it. Antonio had laughed good-naturedly but pushed off the salami pieces on his stomach.

"Okay! We have finished shopping!" Antonio said, carrying the grocery bags. Romano carried some as well, and sighed.

"Don't you think we got too much?" He said, staring at the 4 bags he was currently carrying. 5, if you count the can of orange soda he was currently drinking, which he did.

"Naws, Tino will be happy." Antonio said, skipping forward. Romano ran to catch up.

It all happened so suddenly. Antonio's eyes widened, and yanked Romano back, making them crash onto the curb. The grocery bags flew everywhere, and the sound of celery being crushed was quite the music to their ears.

That's when something really awkward happened. Their first kiss. It was embarrassing, really, what with the crowd of viewers and the fact that some were snapping pictures- _snapping pictures!- _of them. It was also really painful, since Romano had elbowed his gut and possibly kneed his crotch while he was at it. But it was also really, really nice. Romano's lips tasted like oranges and tomatoes, and they were soft and inviting, unlike his typical demeanor. When Romano got up, he noticed that Antonio had a ridiculously large smile on his face.

"W-What?" Romano said, worried.

"You taste like tomatoes." He said. And then he blacked out.

* * *

In the hospital, Romano had somehow escaped harm, while Antonio had on a cast on his foot and a bandaged neck. Romano looked at him before bursting into laughter.

"Y-You look so retarded!" Romano gasped, laughing. "Man, my guts feel like they're exploding!"

"Hah, hah." Antonio said humourlessly. "Stupid foot." He attempted to bang it on the bed, but only resulted in more pain and a startled gasp. Romano stifled his laughter, looking at him.

"But yeah, thanks for pulling me back." Romano said, looking down. "Otherwise I'd be the one who's lying in bed with more than just a foot cast."

"You'd have a very attractive neck brace instead." Antonio helpfully put in.

"All the ladies will come flocking to me." Romano said. They both tittered at that comment.

"Do you still hate tomatoes?" Antonio asked. Romano thought for a second.

"No, not really." He said softly.

"And why is that?" Antonio asked. Romano looked away, his face flushed.

"Because... it reminds me of you." Romano all but whispered it into the air. Antonio, however, had heard it. Antonio grinned, and before he could say anything, Romano stomped over, and shoved a tomato onto his mouth.

"Don't. You. Say. A. Word." Romano said threateningly. "Goddamit, I'm going to work now." Antonio started to protest, but he couldn't, because a) He had a tomato shoved into his mouth, and b) Romano already slammed the door shut. He took the tomato out, and laughed.

It was at that moment when he realized that the feeling was mutual.

* * *

**Yes that's the end. **

**So what do you think?**

**Romano likes reviews! Maybe he'll make you something to drink xD**


End file.
